Royal Elites
News No current news. Ranks﻿ * Lord ( Head ) *'Admiral' *'Vice admiral' *'General' *'Commander' *'Lieutenant' *'Commodore' *'Private' *'Soldiers' *'Sailors' Affiliation The guild is loyal to the King of England (John Breasly) and all English people. We serve, protect, and help to govern the citizens. We also serve the English High Lords Council. Uniforms *Lord - Anything he wishes to wear (within reason, of course) *Admiral - dealer shirt with black pants, black boots, and an admiral hat with embelished vest *Vice admiral - Admiral hat with white shirt and gray pants and vest *General - Admiral hat Gray coat with a vest and dealer shirt boots and pants *Commander - Admiral hat with gray pants white shirt and vest *Commodore - Certain parts of the Royal Commodore Outfit *Lieutenant - Certain parts of the Royal Commodore Outfit *Private - Anything *Soldiers - Anything *Sailors - Sea clothing Ships *H.M.S Vigilant *The Black Phoenix ( Head Flagship ) *The Black Falcon ( Capital Ship ) *The Black Hawk ( Flagship ) Enemies The Elites will hunt down and Eliminate anyone who dare betray england or is convicted of Piracy. Piracy is not tolerated by members of the Elites *All Bretheran Courts *Pirates *Spain *Parts Of France Motto If God Does Not Lead Us, No One Will Flag The Ships of the Elites sport The Union Jack to Honor England and His Royal Majesty. The Elites Also have another flag known as The Flag of Honors. Leader Lord Matthew Blastshot has reclaimed power. Officer's Log A new task has been set by me for all the Elites in the caribbean, this task is to find the Fountain of Youth because the king has taken intrest enough in it to send former pirate now privateer Lord Hector Barbossa. ~ Henry God save the King I Lord Matthew Blastshot decree that all pirates are outlaws. By Order of King George and Parliament any captured pirates shall be sentenced to death in the post painful way possible. I have been charged with carrying out this task and I shall not hold back. ~ Lord Matthew Blastshot They say the odds are against us but are they really. We Have the Strongest Navy in World fighting for us. Under My Command The British Royal Navy shall thrive. I have ordered and Increase in fighting and I am personally cracking down on Pirates. So are the odds '''really '''against us. Any pirates that are captured i will personally be the Hangman at the executions. Consider yourselves warned. ~ Lord Matthew Blastshot These are the terms set forth by newly appointed leader of the Royal Navy, Matthew Blastshot, all rights and grants in legal nature will be suspended those accused of picray assisting or associating will be sentenced to be hung by the neck until dead. God save the King. ''~ Admiral Henry '' Code to Join Want to Join? Simply Type in the Code: P.S First Ten Members to Join Get Rank of Commodre or Commander and get to be an Officer Allies Our allies are anyone to do with the EITC, Royal Navy, English privateer's and England itself. Base Our base is Classified. ﻿ Category:Guilds Category:EITC Guilds Category:Royal Navy Category:Deleted Guilds Category:POTCO